Corazón delator
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Kaoru tendría que estar feliz ya que al fin está comprometida con la persona que ha amado durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, la felicidad se esconde en la imagen del albino que llegó para no marchar.
1. La felicidad que no se encuentra

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin e pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **El argumento de esta historia le pertenece a Aoi97, a quien escribo este fic por ser quien entregó el argumento desarrollado por Rogue85, quien obtuvo el 2do lugar en la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro Sakabattô**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **La felicidad que no se encuentra**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaoru tenía que sentirse feliz.

Desde que regresó a su casa después del tiempo que estuvo secuestrada por Enishi, las cosas tomaron el rumbo que ella por tanto tiempo había deseado. Ya no cabía duda de que el pelirrojo la amaba, él mismo se encargó de dejarle en claro que ella era la persona más importante de su vida y que pensaba pasar el resto de sus días junto a ella.

Kenshin se había tomado muy enserio el deseo de cuidar y hacer feliz a Kaoru, pensarla muerta lo había destrozado y ahora que volvía a tenerla junto a él no pensaba desaprovechar ningún instante: La colmaba de atenciones, cogía su mano, la acariciaba gentilmente y le hablaba con todo el amor que colmaba su corazón. Todas esas cosas con las que la kendoka había soñado tantas veces.

Sin embargo, no encontraba en esos gestos la felicidad que ella pensó que encontraría al estar segura del amor de Kenshin. Estaba confundida y no lograba entender el porqué, cada día, Enishi ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Cada vez que su imagen la asaltaba mecía la cabeza e intentaba mudarla por la imagen del amable pelirrojo, sin embargo, era Enishi el que no salía de su cabeza; poco a poco comenzó a pensar, y a temer, que él era el tipo de hombre que llegaba para no marchar.

Pero debía olvidarlo, impulsivamente había aceptado los sentimientos de Kenshin, después de todo, era lo que había deseado por mucho tiempo y no tenía razón para dudar que junto a él sería feliz.

Pero ahora...

Miraba el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo, bonito y sencillo, y lo sentía como una cárcel que voluntariamente había aceptado y seguía aceptando cada día, para no herir a la persona que durante mucho tiempo fue la más importante en su vida.

Kenshin siempre le agradecía por haberlo hospedado en su casa, sin embargo Kaoru sentía que la agradecida debía ser ella, después de todo fue él quien convirtió esa casa en un hogar. Gracias a él ahora tenía un alumno al que consideraba un molesto, pero amado, hermano pequeño. También estaba Sanosuke, fuerte y protector como el hermano mayor que habría deseado tener y Megumi, a la que apreciaba mucho porque pese a sus constantes discusiones sabía que siempre podría confiar en ella. Y estaban también los Oniwabanchus de Kioto, donde conoció a la mejor amiga que podría desear, Misao. Todo eso se lo había dado Kenshin, por eso y más no podía dejarle, no podía.

Pero miraba aquel anillo y se sentía prisionera.

…

Enishi estaba cabizbajo, aún en Rakuninmura, había llegado ahí sin tener esperanzas de salir vivo, confundido, devastado, vacío. Sobre todo vacío. Después de todo la venganza era el sentimiento que lo movió durante la mayor parte de su vida, llevándolo a cometer actos horribles, crímenes imperdonables. Y ahora, habiéndose desprendido de ese sentimiento ya no quedaba nada.

O casi nada.

Sólo un cálido sentimiento germinaba en su interior, un sentimiento que no conocía y que no se atrevía a nombrar. Pero el rostro de Kaoru estaba inscrito en esa suave calidez.

Y fue por ella que que decidió escoger la vida. Y Rakuninmura era un lugar para los muertos.

…

Definitivamente Kaoru lo estaba evitando.

Kenshin no sabía la razón y le costaba entender la actitud de Kaoru. Sin embargo, era obvio que algo sucedía con la chica; evitaba encontrarse a solas con él y cuando Kenshin buscaba hablar sobre su compromiso cambiaba de tema.

Al principio, Kenshin pensó que había hecho algo que molestaba a Kaoru, pero después de analizar su comportamiento no encontró nada que pudiera ser reprochable. Además, conociendo el carácter de la de ojos zarcos, si hubiese hecho algo que la hubiese ofendido se lo habría hecho saber inmediatamente, quizás con el golpe de una bokken sobre su cabeza.

Todo eso lo llevó a pensar que tal vez tenía relación con lo vivido en aquella isla durante su secuestro. ¿Le habría hecho Enishi algo que la obligaba a alejarse de él? Eso era algo que debía averiguar lo antes posible.

Terminó de preparar la cena mientras seguía dando vuelta a esos asuntos. Aunque la presencia de Sanosuke y Yahiko lo hizo dejar de pensar en ello para concentrarse en sus amigos.

Se sentaron a cenar junto a Kaoru, quien se había dado una ducha ya que había ido al dojo Maekawa a dar clases de kendo, su cabello aún estaba húmedo y su apetito era abundante.

— Oye Kaoru — dijo de pronto Sanosuke llamando la atención de la joven — y dime, ¿cuándo llevaras a mi amigo al altar?

Kaoru dejó inmediatamente de comer y se ruborizó. Sanosuke rió y prosiguió diciendo

— Esta bien que se tomen las cosas con calma, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que fijen la fecha

— Eso es asunto nuestro — contestó Kaoru — y no creo que debamos discutirlo en frente de ustedes

— Está bien, está bien — concedió Sanosuke al sentir la mirada de Kaoru sobre él — pero discútanlo pronto, que ya quiero ver mini Kenshinsitos y Kaorucitas corriendo por todos lados — dijo acariciando el cabello de su amiga. Kaoru forzó una sonrisa, sin embargo, sintió una fuerte opresión sobre su pecho y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Kenshin la desvió inmediatamente.

…

— Quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre, Kaoru — dijo Kenshin interponiéndose entre ella y el shoji que dirigía hacia su habitación

— No ocurre nada — dijo sin mirarlo a la cara — pero tengo sueño, por favor permíteme pasar

— Kaoru, por favor confía en mí, ¿hay algo que te haya molestado? ¿He hecho algo que no te agrade?

— No Kenshin, yo no tengo nada que reclamar de ti

— ¿Entonces?

Kaoru no respondió

— ¿Es Enishi? — Se animó finalmente a preguntar. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta, sin encontrar las fuerzas para negarlo. Kenshin entonces supo que había acertado en su suposición — ¿Acaso él te hizo algo, Kaoru?

— No, él no me hizo nada

— ¿Entonces, Kaoru? Por favor confía en mí

Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas, era la segunda vez que él le pedía confianza, pero, ¿cómo podía decirle que ya no lo amaba? ¿Cómo decirle que se enamoró del hombre del que fue rescatada? No podía traicionar a Kenshin de esa manera

— Estoy un poco asustada, Kenshin. No sé si podré ser una buena esposa para ti — lo miró a los ojos después de limpiar sus ojos de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, lo que le decía era, en parte, verdad — Enishi me contó muchas cosas de Tomoe y la verdad eso me pone un poco insegura — bajó la vista y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos

Kenshin entrecerró la mirada, sabía que Kaoru no mentía del todo, pero la respuesta no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, tampoco era su afán presionar en exceso a Kaoru. Esperaba que ella se sincerara con él cuando estuviera preparada para hacerlo. Entonces le brindo una de sus amables sonrisas y la tomó de las manos.

— No necesitas compararte con nadie — le dijo aceptando su respuesta — tú eres perfecta para este Kenshin — besó suavemente las manos de Kaoru y luego se retiró del lugar.

Kaoru entró entró en su habitación y tras cerrar el shoji se dejó caer al suelo, abrazó sus piernas y encerró su cabeza entre ellas, las lágrimas brotaron silenciosamente por sus ojos mientras pensaba en el albino que había robado sus pensamientos — _¿Qué sucedió con mi corazón en aquella isla?_ — se preguntó

…

 **Muchas gracias por leer este fic.**

 **Al igual que los 2 anteriores tendrá 3 capítulos.**

 **Gracias a Lica por leer este capítulo y darme sus comentarios a pesar de su odio a esta pareja.**


	2. Lastimando corazones

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **El argumento de esta historia le pertenece a Aoi97, a quien escribo este fic por ser quien entregó el argumento desarrollado por Rogue85, quien obtuvo el 2do lugar en la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro Sakabattô**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Lastimando corazones**

 **.**

 **.**

Un niño casi choca con Kenshin al pasar corriendo frente a él cuando salía del dojo en compañía de Sanosuke, el moreno lo arrastraba nuevamente a la casa de apuestas donde solía reunirse con sus amigos.

— Nuca he conocido a nadie que este dispuesto a perder el dinero de lo forma en que lo haces tú — dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo, ganándose un golpe de puño en la parte alta de su cabeza

— Esta vez tendré suerte — dijo Sanosuke mientras Kenshin acariciaba su cabeza en la parte que recibió el golpe — si tú conseguiste que Kaoru pusiera fecha al matrimonio yo puedo conseguir desplumarlos a todos.

Kenshin sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, habían pasado varios meses desde que le había propuesto matrimonio a Kaoru y finalmente la chica había decidido la fecha en que la ceremonia se realizaría

— Dentro de 2 meses Kaoru será mi esposa — dijo levantando la mirada al cielo.

…

Enishi se encontraba sentado, apoyaba su cuerpo en un árbol mientras jugaba arrojando piedrecillas al río. Se veía diferente a la última vez que Kaoru lo había visto, el tiempo en Rakuninmura lo había adelgazado y aunque había recuperado un poco de peso al salir de ese lugar aún no volvía a la condición física en la que lo conoció.

Había pintado su cabello de negro y llevaba oscuras ropas tradicionales, nada llamativo como lo que antes usaba, después de todo era un fugitivo de la justicia y tenía la intención de pasar desapercibido.

— Señor — dijo un niño que llegaba corriendo junto a él — el hombre pelirrojo ya salió del dojo

Enishi miró al niño y le dio unas monedas

— Gracias — le dijo poniéndose de pie, disponiéndose a caminar.

Enishi sabía que si se acercaba demasiado Kenshin se daría cuenta de su presencia inmediatamente, por lo que decidió pagarle a algunos niños para que jugaran cerca del dojo y le avisaran cuando Kaoru se encontrara sola. Quería hablar con ella sin interrupciones y sin ojos vigilantes.

…

Kaoru se encontraba barriendo las hojas caídas en el patio del dojo, el otoño estaba al llegar y las hojas de los árboles ya habían comenzado a cambiar su coloración.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento movió el cabello de Kaoru y desordenó las hojas que había estado barriendo. Kaoru se volteó mientras protegía su rostro con sus brazos y cerraba los ojos para evitar que el polvo que se había levantado entrara en sus ojos.

Cuando el viento se detuvo, Kaoru bajó los brazos y abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, encontrando frente a ella al hombre cuyo recuerdo la atormentaba desde que había aceptado ser la mujer de otro.

…

Kenshin detuvo sus pasos y volteó a mirar el camino que había recorrido junto a su amigo, una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo, como si algo pesado se hubiese instalado sobre su pecho. El viento movía su cabello rojizo con violencia mientras él seguía inmóvil.

— ¿Que ocurre, Kenshin? — Preguntó Sanosuke al verlo ensimismado

— No es nada — respondió el pelirrojo — sólo me preguntaba si Kaoru se encuentra bien

— Pero si estaremos fuera poco tiempo — dijo Sanosuke golpeando la espalda de su amigo — y no es como si ella necesitara una niñera

— Tienes razón

— Además, estamos llegando y siento que esta vez la suerte estará de mi lado

— Eso quiero verlo — Kenshin sonrió, dejando de lado esa sensación incómoda para intentar disfrutar de la tarde junto a su amigo.

…

— Enishi — dijo Kaoru abriendo sus ojos sorprendida. El hombre estaba diferente a la última vez que lo había visto, pero seguía siendo él.

Se miraron en silencio, el corazón de Kaoru latía con fuerza, sin lugar a dudas había estado esperando por él. Los deseos de correr a sus brazos se apoderaron de ella, pero se obligó a contenerse.

— No esperaba tu visita, pero bienvenido — dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa, intentando ignorar lo que ocurría internamente con su cuerpo y en su alma.

Sin embargo Enishi no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad para dejar claros sus sentimientos y conocer los de ella.

— He venido por ti — dijo sin dudar — durante todo este tiempo no he podido dejar de pensar en el tiempo que pasamos juntos

Kaoru dejó caer la escoba que había estado apretando contra su pecho. Enishi se acercó a ella haciendo que la chica retrocediera.

— Pero qué estás diciendo, Enishi — dijo Kaoru bajando la vista, intentando disimular las lágrimas que comenzaban a anidar en sus ojos

— Lo que escuchaste — respondió Enishi acercándose más a ella y tomándola por los brazos para evitar que se alejara nuevamente — si estoy vivo te lo debo a ti. Quise dejarme morir en Rakuninmura, pero el recuerdo de tu rostro y de la calidez de tu presencia me lo impidió

— Enishi, por favor no sigas diciendo esas cosas — la voz de Kaoru sonaba angustiada y su cuerpo temblaba mientras se obligaba a contener sus impulsos

— No me detendré porque ya no permitiré que vuelvan a alejarte de mí

— Enishi

— Esta vez quiero que me escojas

— No puedo, no puedo hacer eso — dijo Kaoru ya sin poder negar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro

— ¿Entonces por qué reaccionas así? — Preguntó sin piedad Enishi — ¿Acaso eso no quiere decir que te pasa lo mismo que a mí?

— Me casaré con Kenshin — respondió Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos

Enishi frunció el ceño y luego de pensar unos momentos sobre las palabras de Kaoru simplemente la besó. La besó con fuerza, con pasión, dominando inmediatamente todas las dudas que ella pudiera tener, impidiéndole pensar sobre lo que hacía y obligándola a sumergirse en las sensaciones que sus labios le imponían.

Kaoru estaba perdida.

Extendió sus brazos alrededor el cuello de Enishi, abrazándolo, acercándolo aún más a ella, rendida a sus labios y a sus manos que ahora abrazaban su cintura y recorrían su espalda.

— Enishi, te amo — aceptó Kaoru una vez que sus labios se separaron — pero me prometí con Kenshin y no quiero hacerle daño. No sé que hacer, no sé que debo hacer.

— Olvídate de eso aunque sólo sea por este momento — dijo Enishi acariciando el rostro de Kaoru — ahora no hay nadie más, sólo nosotros. Disfrutemos de estar juntos.

Enishi se apoderó nuevamente de los labios de Kaoru y ella se olvidó de todo lo demás.

…

Kenshin había intentado ignorar la incomodidad que sentía, pero la viva sensación de desazón que se había apoderado de su pecho no lo dejaba en paz. Decidió disculparse con Sanosuke y sus amigos para regresar cuanto antes al dojo de su prometida.

Mientras más se acercaba al dojo mayor era el malestar que sentía y cuando llegó, incluso antes de entrar, supo que las cosas ya no volverían a ser como hasta entonces.

…

Kaoru se había dejado envolver por la pasión de Enishi y no lo detuvo cuando él comenzó a desatar el nudo de su obi para colar sus manos dentro de su yukata.

Poco después ambos estaban desnudos sobre el futón de Kaoru, acariciándose y besándose. Los sentidos de Enishi estaban completamente embriagados por el aroma de Kaoru y Kaoru había dejado de estar consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo único que existía en ese momento para ella eran las manos de Enishi recorriendo su piel.

Pero la voz de Kenshin llamándola por su nombre la trajo nuevamente y con violencia a la realidad.

Kaoru se sentó bruscamente y miró hacia la entrada de su habitación. Kenshin se encontraba ahí, mirándola inmóvil.

— Kenshin... Kenshin — repitió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

Kenshin se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Kaoru buscó su yukata y se cubrió para salir tras él. Lo alcanzó en el patio.

— Kenshin no te vayas, escúchame por favor — dijo Kaoru aferrándose al haori de Kenshin

— Por favor suéltame — respondió Kenshin mientras le daba la espalda — no quiero decir ni hacer nada que te lastime, pero no sé si podré contenerme. Deja que me vaya.

Kaoru lo soltó dejando caer sus brazos y bajando la cabeza.

— Perdóname — dijo en voz baja mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Kenshin entonces se fue sin mirarla.

Enishi, que había observado en silencio se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pero Kaoru lo rechazó alejándolo con las manos

— Por favor vete — le dijo — no quiero volver a verte

— Pero Kaoru

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que he hecho? — Gritó — ¡He lastimado a Kenshin! He lastimado a una persona muy importante para mí y no sé algún día pueda perdonarme a mí misma

— Si dices que me amas la persona más importante para ti debería ser yo. — Dijo Enishi mirándola a los ojos. — Tampoco deberías lastimarme.

Kaoru abrió la boca como intentando encontrar que decir, pero las palabras no llegaron a puerto. Enishi se dio la vuelta para marcharse también.

Cuando Kaoru quedó sola cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— Lo siento, lo siento — repetía llorando mientras cubría su rostro y su cuerpo se doblaba angustiosamente.

…

 **Muchas gracias por leer este fic,**

 **especialmente a quienes dejaron sus comentarios el capítulo anterior.**


	3. Despedidas

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **El argumento de esta historia le pertenece a Aoi97, a quien escribo este fic por ser quien entregó el argumento desarrollado por Rogue85, quien obtuvo el 2do lugar en la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro Sakabattô**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Despedida.**

 **.**

 **.**

— El estado de Kaoru es aún peor que cuando Kenshin partió a Tokio — dijo Yahiko sin ánimo mientras miraba el suelo — ni siquiera Megumi logró hacer que dijera algo.

— Iré a buscar a ese estúpido de Kenshin para que nos diga que demonios sucedió aquí — dijo Sanosuke dándole la espalda a Yahiko y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del dojo.

— ¿Acaso sabes donde está? — Preguntó el niño.

— No, pero no podrá ocultarse de mí eternamente, lo encontraré o dejo de llamarme Sanosuke Sagara.

El luchador siguió su camino ante la mirada del niño. Yahiko se encontraba realmente preocupado por Kaoru, cinco días atrás la había encontrado llorando en el patio, hincada y con las manos en la tierra. Desde ese día no decía palabra y Kenshin no daba señales de vida, algo realmente grave debía haber pasado entre esos dos, pero no podía imaginarse qué.

...

...

— Al fin te encontré — dijo Sanosuke mirando a Kenshin. El pelirrojo se encontraba junto a un río en el que había llenado de agua un par de baldes medianos que tenía sujetos en sus manos — ya no podrás volver a ocultarte.

— No me estoy escondiendo de nadie — dijo Kenshin con su habitual tono calmo — sólo necesito estar lejos del dojo.

— ¿Del dojo o de Kaoru? — Preguntó sin piedad, Kenshin no contestó — ¿Qué demonios pasó entre ustedes dos? — insistió.

— Sano, eso no es algo que vaya a discutir contigo — Kenshin pasó junto a Sanosuke dispuesto a seguir su camino, sin embargo, el luchador lo sostuvo fuertemente de su gi haciendo que el agua de los baldes se derramara.

— Aunque seas tú, te demostraré que puedo darte un par de golpes — le dijo amenazante.

— Inténtalo — respondió Kenshin en el mismo tono.

— Demonios — dijo Sanosuke soltando a Kenshin.

— Se que estás preocupado por nosotros — dijo Kenshin más conciliador — pero no es un asunto en el que debas intervenir.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo sentarme a observar mientras Kaoru está en ese estado — Kenshin lo miró interrogante — desde el día en que desapareciste apenas come, no ha dicho ni una palabra y está encerrada en su habitación. No soporto verla así, y si tú no me dices nada de alguna manera haré que ella me cuente.

— Por favor no lo hagas — pidió Kenshin — si ella no ha dicho nada es porque le duele lo que sucedió y la lastimarás más si insistes en preguntar.

— ¿Me pides que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras la veo en ese estado?

— Te prometo que yo mismo iré al dojo y hablaré con Kaoru, acompáñala y cuida de ella hasta ese día.

— Esta bien, pero no demores mucho.

— No lo haré.

...

...

Sanosuke entró a la habitación de Kaoru, la saludó y le preguntó como estaba, pero como ya se había vuelto costumbre ella no respondió, parecía mirar la nada mientras sus ojos abiertos derramaban una solitaria lágrima. Sanosuke se sentó junto a ella, pero nada de lo que hacía o decía parecía interesarle a su joven amiga, hasta que lo mencionó a él...

— Estuve con Kenshin — dijo, y la mirada de Kaoru se clavó en sus ojos, interrogantes — dijo que vendrá — Kaoru secó su rostro mientras parecía esperar por más información. Pero Sanosuke no dijo nada más, tal vez para obligarla a hablar a ella.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá? — Preguntó finalmente Kaoru

— No lo sé, sólo dijo que pronto. Me pidió que cuidara de ti hasta ese día.

Kaoru esbozó una tímida sonrisa al escuchar la última parte, pensando en que Kenshin aún era capaz de preocuparse por ella.

Después de la conversación con Sanosuke, Kaoru decidió salir de la cama, se dio un baño y luego fue a comer junto a sus amigos, Tae había llevado comida desde el Akabeko por lo que no tuvieron que cocinar. Yahiko trató de animarla contándole anécdotas graciosas y Sanosuke les prometió llevarlos a cenar fuera el día que ellos quisieran.

Kaoru siguió levantándose a diario, su ánimo distaba mucho del de la chica alegre y enérgica que todos conocían, pero la posibilidad de que Kenshin apareciera en cualquier momento la hacía desear estar de pie para recibirlo. No sabía aún que le diría o cómo se justificaría, tenía claro que debía pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido, sin embargo, la culpa que sentía no era sólo por lo que Kenshin vio, también era porque había disfrutado de los besos y caricias de Enishi y una parte de su corazón anhelaba volver a los brazos del joven albino. Pero él también se había marchado, también a él lo había lastimado.

Y cargaba con ese peso en el corazón.

...

...

Kaoru salía sosteniendo un cesto de madera para guardar la ropa que el día anterior había lavado, Yahiko estaba en Akabeko y Sanosuke había ido a comprar algunas cosas que Kaoru necesitaba para el almuerzo. Pero cuando se disponía a realizar su tarea, Kaoru se encontró de frente con Kenshin, el cesto cayó de sus manos y hubo un momento en el que no supo como reaccionar.

Kenshin se acercó un poco más a ella y Kaoru bajó la vista, había estado esperando poder verlo nuevamente, pero tenerlo frente a ella la hacía revivir el momento en el que lo había visto por última vez. La culpa y la vergüenza la embargaban.

— Kaoru — dijo Kenshin estando ya cerca de ella.

— Perdóname — dijo Kaoru — sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto después de lo que viste, pero yo... necesito tanto tu perdón. — Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas — eres una persona muy importante para mí y te lastimé, yo... lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Kenshin sonrió y abrazó a Kaoru rompiendo la distancia que aún los separaba.

— No tengo nada que perdonar, Kaoru — dijo Kenshin — sé que no era tu intención lastimarme. Los sentimientos a veces cambian y soy un hombre adulto que puede comprender eso .

Kenshin se separó de ella y limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

— No llores más, Kaoru. Yo tengo mucho que agradecerte, me diste tantas cosas buenas que jamás podría pagar la deuda que tengo contigo.

— Eso no es cierto — respondió Kaoru — eres tú el que convirtió este lugar en un hogar, tú me diste una familia, tú eres mi familia.

— También lo siento así, es por eso que si alguna vez me necesitas volveré. Pero ahora debo marcharme.

— No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

— No puedo hacer eso, Kaoru. Tú amas a otra persona y esta bien que busques la felicidad a su lado, pero no puedes pedirme que me quede.

— Lo sé, pero soy egoísta y no quiero perderte.

— No me perderás, una parte de mí se quedará contigo. Y yo siempre veré este lugar como el hogar al que podré regresar.

— Estaré esperando el día de tu regreso.

— Prométeme que serás feliz.

— No sé si pueda, yo también lastimé a Enishi y él es más rencoroso que tú. Tampoco ha vuelto desde ese día.

— Él no se ha alejado, Kaoru — reveló Kenshin — seguramente ha estado esperando a que tu corazón se tranquilice y puedas aceptar sinceramente y sin culpas lo que sientes.

Kaoru no pudo evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran al escuchar lo que dijo Kenshin. Él se percató inmediatamente, aunque no lo sorprendió, se había tomado todos esos días lejos de ella para aceptar aquello.

— Creo que ya es hora de partir.

— Gracias por todo, Kenshin. Nunca olvides que este también es tu hogar.

...

...

Kaoru salió del dojo junto a Kenshin, aunque ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Ella sentía que la generosidad de Kenshin la había liberado y que podía desear ser feliz junto al hombre que ahora amaba. Sonrió y corrió atravesando la ciudad hasta llegar a la orilla del río. Ahí estaba él, de pie esperando por ella, con ropas oscuras y el cabello pintado de negro, pero con la misma mirada intensa.

Kaoru se detuvo a unos metros de él, respiraba agitadamente por la carrera que había hecho hasta ahí.

— Al fin vienes, Kaoru — dijo Enishi acercándose a ella — espero que ahora no hayan impedimentos para nosotros.

— Gracias por esperar por mí. — Respondió Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos.

Enishi levantó la barbilla de Kaoru con una suave caricia de su mano y luego la besó. Fue un beso intenso, apasionado y sincero. Un beso sin culpas ni remordimientos. Un beso colmado del amor que nacía y prometía un futuro luminoso pese a las circunstancias que rodearon su origen; porque era un amor que sanaba.

Se miraron, sonrieron y se fundieron en un abrazo que desearon jamás romper.

...

...

Tres meses después de la despedida de Kaoru, Kenshin caminaba entre los árboles de un bosque. Estaba cayendo la noche y buscaba un sitio donde pernoctar. De pronto, sintió unos ruidos extraños y decidió investigar qué sucedía, oculto entre los matorrales vio la figura menuda de una mujer de largo cabello trenzado sosteniendo una bolsa de dinero, a sus pies había un par de hombres inconscientes.

— ¡Soy genial! Esta técnica nunca falla — rió la muchacha.

— Creo que esto me trae recuerdos, Misao — dijo Kenshin saliendo de su escondite.

— ¡Himura! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Preguntó incrédula Misao

— Lo mismo te pregunto — contestó un evasivo Kenshin tomando la bolsa de dinero que tenía Misao en sus manos — y supongo que este dinero lo había robado esos tipos. Tenemos que devolverlo.

— Maldición, ¿por qué siempre que cometo un delito tengo que encontrarme contigo? Ni que fueras ese lobo apestoso o pertenecieras también a la policía.

— Como sea, iré a devolver este dinero. ¿Me acompañas?

— Esta bien, esta bien, te haré caso, conciencia. Pero mañana tendrás que invitarme el desayuno.

— Hecho, pero lo cocinaré yo mismo porque tampoco tengo mucho dinero.

— Podrías reconsiderar devolver el que le robe a esos ladrones.

— Misao.

— Ya entendí.

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo en este bosque?

— Me pelee con el señor Ahoshi. A decir verdad pelee yo sola porque con él ni eso se puede.

— Ya veo.

— No quería darme por vencida con él. Pero ya me harte, al menos por un tiempo necesito tomar distancia, y quien sabe... tal vez sea él quien termine buscándome a mí. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

— Bueno, las cosas no resultaron entre Kaoru y yo.

— Eso es difícil de creer.

— Los sentimientos no se pueden obligar, y si cambian hay que aceptarlo.

— Ya que de momento somos un par de vagabundos podríamos hacernos compañía por un tiempo.

— Sí, aunque sea un corto tiempo, me agradaría volver a viajar contigo.

Kenshin sonrió y Misao también ante la perspectiva de emprender un viaje juntos y vivir nuevas aventuras con su inesperado compañero de viaje.

FIN.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Pido disculpas por haber demorado en esta tercera y final entrega, especialmente a Aoi97. La universidad y el trabajo me tienen con poquísimo tiempo y extrañando mucho escribir.**

 **Que tengan un buen Domingo.**


End file.
